This invention relates generally to vehicle transmission control shifters and, more particularly, to a shifter for controlling an automatic transmission.
Conventional automatic transmission shifters comprise a metal or plastic mounting bracket which mounts a pivoted shift lever for shifting the transmission among a plurality of discrete control positions. The bracket mounts a plastic or metal cover that has a slot for the shift lever that is usually flanked by a PRNDL transmission control position indicator.
A shift control plate engaged by a lever-mounted position pin is usually provided to restrict movement of the lever between the control positions. A metal "rooster comb" comprising a series of detent notches and a cooperating spring-biased follower are provided to locate the lever in these positions.
Most controls are mechanical, with the lever operating a Bowden cable connected to the transmission. Some controls are electronic and include a switch operated by the control lever which must have an insulated mounting.
These conventional shifters are unduly complex and expensive to manufacture, comprising 20 to 50 or more separate component pieces which must be manually assembled.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simpler automatic transmission shifter mechanism that comprises fewer component pieces and is simpler and less expensive to manufacture.